My world, Your world
by xtinaglamour
Summary: HanaxShino Time traveling pirate dark mystery story. Hana accepts Hinata s offer to go on a around the world cruise only to wake up the next morning on a very different ship . . .
1. Chapter 1

How did she got herself in something like this was a mystery to her. Hana looked around, those three shots of tequila weren`t helping her thinking. She didn`t quite remember how she got on the deck. But the wind was blowing little drops of seawater in her face, the moon was spreading it`s silver light on the water surface, the stars were twinkling and everything was looking almost like a scene of one of those romance novels Hinata liked reading. But that was probably the booze talking. Hana almost laughed as she rested her hands on the railing.

There were moments that she felt miserable with her life and now was one of those moments. She was 26 now. Her vetenerian business was going well she wasn`t having any problems with money. She had friends, everybody loved her. Everyone thought she was smart and gentle funny and on her best day, someone might even call her pretty. But she was miserable. Every time she went home to see her mother and her brother, she felt like she wasn`t part of them. They were wild. Kiba was now 21 he was never afraid to laugh out loud, to speak his mind, he didn`t give a damn about what people were saying about him. But she was different. Maybe it was the fact that her mother never really did play any mother role in Kiba `s life so she felt as if she was supposed to do that so she was the serious one. She was the one that monitored if Kiba had clean clothes that he was fed and his hair cut. He was a grown man now, so he didn't need any of those things anymore.

And everybody who knew her family always expected her to be "as wild as the other Inuzuka` s". But she wasn't. Wild for her meant to say yes to Hinata `s proposition to go on around the world cruise for the summer. And even now the night she was supposed to be celebrating her first night in open sea she felt worried. She was always worried about numerous things – was Kiba alright now, did she lock the door at the shop, was the gas bill paid, did Kiba had a job now…and on, and on.

She sighed, and rested her face on her hands almost smearing those fangs that Hinata made her get drawn on her cheeks for the masked carnival. Honestly she thought it was stupid, but seeing Hinata buying contact lenses that made her eyes almost white, she thought that if shy little Hinata was doing something like this, she had to do something too – to prove that she was "wild" too.

"There you are!" Hana herd Hinata `s voice and turned to see the black haired woman. "I`ve been looking for you all over the place…"

"Look at the moon, Hinata" Hana looked at the huge silver coin that rested on the sky pouring it`s milky light on the girls "Isn`t it just like one of those romance novels of yours." She laughed "I`m guessing that if we were in a novel right now, this would be a pirate ship, right?"

Hinata looked at Hana like she lost her mind.

"Ano…Hana how many tequilas exactly did you had?" But her question went unheard. Hana was looking at the sky with dreamy eyes.

"Yeah…this would be a pirate ship, with a handsome captain. He would be all arrogant, you know, the silent type of guy…" Hana laughed again this time Hinata joined her friend laugh.

"Ano…I think you are reading too much of my books, Hana. Let`s go to put you to bed." Hinata pulled her friend to her cabin.

"He would have short black spiky hair" Hana put fingers in her hair messing it "That would always be messy. Hey Hinata…" She looked up at her younger friend. "What do you think his eye color will be?"

Hinata stood silent for a second with a finger pressed at her lips.

"Ano…They will be a mystery." The two girls laughed uncontrollably as they walked. But neither one of them noticed the shimmer on the moon. Almost like it was laughing with them. Plotting with them…

* * *

Author`s note:

**This is a short chapter, becaouse I`m currently bussy to meet the deadline for a drawing contest, and I don`t have the time to edit the rest I have. So I promisse the next chapters up will be a _LOT _longer **

**XOXOX**

PS: If you see any grammar mistakes, please tell me


	2. Chapter 2

Light. Blink. She tried to open her eyes, and right after that she was regretting that attempt. Her head hurt. No, her head wasn't hurting; her head was pulsating with some unknown rhythm that she definitely didn't like. Oh dear Lord, she was never going to drink again. Never!

She whimpered, as the loud banging's on her door started. But whoever was outside he definitely didn`t like waiting because her door flew open. One large man came in her room and before she even had a chance to think anything trough she was lifted and carried somewhere. She was so stunt that she didn`t move her eyes were wide open in shock and then the instincts kicked in and she did the one thing that she could think of: screaming. Hana thought that if there was any glass nearby it`ll probably shatter into pieces at her screams, but the man didn`t seem any bit worried, in fact he continued carrying her as if she was a bag of potatoes. That was the time she decided the combination of kicking screaming and asking random "Who you are and what do you want from me?" questions will help.

Then all of a sudden the man dropped her and she had a chance to look around her for the first time. She was in a small cabin.

"Boss" the large man grunted "the girl is being difficult. Maybe you would want me to stay for the questioning?"

"No." The man nodded and left the room.

Okay, no need to panic, she thought to herself, as she looked at the room. It was covered in some kind of maps, there were books all over the place and the bed she was sitting on was the only furniture besides the massive desk and the wooden chest.

"Excuse me!" Hana finally brought herself to look at the man who was standing behind the desk; he was looking down at some maps. Both of his hands placed on the desk he was. He was tall, that was the first thing she mentioned, maybe a whole head over her as Hana presumed from her place. He was wearing a white loose unbuttoned cotton shirt and brown pants. His skin seemed pale. The man had black hair thought she couldn't see his face because he was looking down, the locks of his hair were messy and spiky…Ooo Now she get it. It was all Hinata `s doing, she felt relief as she remembered last night's conversation. Small laugh escaped her lips and caused the man to look up at her.

The laughter caught at her throat, she noted the feeling as if electricity jolted down trough her limbs. His eyes….they were different. One was the most enchanting color of deep emerald green so dark at the edges that it was almost black but in the center it was pale and the other one was caramel color like honey. His face was pure male - cheekbones high, jaw sharp and strong nose straight. Hinata sure did well on the description.

He stood straight up folding his hands against his chest. A hint of a smirk curled his pale plump lips.

"What`s so funny?" The man had deep voice that rose from the very depths of his chest. Dark and seductive. Oh yeah, Hinata sure did well on choosing him.

Hana swallowed dryly as she stood up lifting her hands in front of her

"Look, I don`t know how much Hinata paid you to pull this prank on me. But I have h u g e headache and I don`t find it funny so please cut the show."

His eyebrow arched. A cocky expression on his face as his laugh filled the room. It was low quiet laugh.

"Playing crazy won`t help you. It really doesn't matter how long you feel the need to play me around. Choji will keep dragging you here every morning until you tell me where the island is."

"Look! I don't have the time to play along this freakish joke you and Hinata are pulling on me. I only want to go to my cabin and sleep."

She was getting angry now. She knew that feeling that filled every inch of her body making her shake with rage tough she never let it out. Not even once she would clench teeth and glare, so that was what she did. Why wasn't he cutting the crap and just calling it off. It really wasn't funny Hinata deciding to make a fool out of her in front of that guy who apparently thought he was some kind of a special creature.

He took a deep breath in showing that he wasn't happy. Well, she wasn't either.

"Look I don`t know your name" she lifted her hands in despair "If you tell me your name I`ll write you a check. Whatever Hinata paid you I`ll double it. Okay? Do we have a deal?"

He looked furious. The man walked around the desk stopping inches away from her, he really was tall she needed to look up just to make an eye contact with him. He harshly tucked one hand under her chin, lifting her face closer to his. Now she could see the dark yellow dots in his brown eye. His stare was fixing hers, and Hana could feel the anger inside those seas of colors.

"Aburame Shino" He stated calmly. "If you feel the need I`ll introduce myself every day to you until you tell me what I need to know. Tell me where the island is?"

All she knew was that she wasn`t really thinking straight now, all her senses were busy alerting her that this man was too close to her. She could feel the warmth coming from his body; she could smell the strong musky scent from his skin. Her ears pumped with the rhythm of her own raging heat. Hana collected all of her strength as she glared at him.

"I have no idea what are you even talking about!" she almost sounded desperate. Almost.

He sighed heavily as he released her chin and walked to the door to call the large man who stood next to her obediently waiting for orders.

Shino looked at her one last time while he was taking his place back behind the desk.

"I don`t have neither the time nor the nerves to deal with you today. Well meet up again tomorrow be sure of that. But for today that is all I can take." He waved at Choji who looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"I`ll walk" she spat to the one next her storming out of the room.

Choji was walking in front of her giving her time to look around. Now that she had that opportunity to do that she saw that this wasn't the ship she went on. This one was bigger, older and everywhere men were doing work everyone seemed busy with something. This was definitely not the cruise ship it looked more like one of those ships that entertained tourists giving them the opportunity to pretend to be pirates. Her trout clenched with fear. What was going on here? Hinata was taking this too far!

"Where is Hinata?" She demanded poking the large man in the shoulders. He gave her a look that stated that it wasn't his business to talk to her. He stopped at the door of her cabin and shoved her in.

"You really should tell the captain what he needs to know." He eyed her worriedly bitting his lip looking around as if he wondered if talking to her was really wrong. "I`ll pick you tomorrow the same time." The door closed behind him. Hana knew there was no point in trying to open it, it was probably locked.

She fell on the floor. What was going on? Was she kidnapped? What did that man wanted from her? She felt the hot tears rolling down her cheeks…The stupid fangs, she tough and brushed her fingers on her cheek but there was no paint on them. What the hell was wrong? It was just now that she realized she was wearing tight pants with knee long boots white shirt and some kind of corset over it. Am I going crazy?

Aburame Shino looked at the sky. The moon was cloaked by dark gray clouds; it looked like someone put a veil on it. He loved the night in the sea. It was cold, refreshing. It helped him think. And he needed to think now. The young man looked at the paper in his hands. It was a drawing of a necklace; a golden necklace of a scarab with red stone on it. He clenched his fist as anger crept over him once again. He was getting angry very often these days. He would lose his temper way too frequently and the crew was starting to notice this. He needed to stay focused or he won`t find the necklace. His lips made a straight line.

"Oi. Idiot! What are you doing out this late." Shino didn`t need to turn around to see Kiba. Kiba was like the other half of his coin. If Shino was night – dark silent strategist, Kiba was day - bright loud and acted on his impulse. But together they made a perfect team. Kiba was his right hand and Shino knew he could trust him with everything.

"I`m thinking, and you smell like wet dogs."

"I was with the hounds." Kiba rested himself on the railing facing his friend. "Did you make any progress with the girl?"

Shino hummed and shock his head. "She`s being difficult to crack. Until today she would just remain silent not saying anything and now she started speaking nonsense. I`m not sure if she is not okay, or is she just trying to trick me."

Kiba grinned at him

"What can you say you make them go crazy?" He laughed at Shino `s serious face. "Don't worry too much, we still have time." Kiba put a hand on his friend shoulder."We`ll be just fine. Everything will go according to the plan."

Shino wished he could have Kiba `s optimism, if the girl didn`t speak, they were lost. She had to give them the first clue at least then he might have a fighting chance.

"I hope you are right. I do."

The pink rays of light were caressing his skin. The young Aburame was asleep in his cabin. He was used to the late night work and then he slept a few hours during the day to regain powers for another sleepless night of research. He was wrapped in the sheets. His body was damp with cold sweat as he murmured quietly in his sleep. Moans of frustration and misheard words were escaping his lips.

"Captain!" The door flew open and Choji stormed inside. Shino woke up almost immediately as the man entered. He looked at Choji for a second then reached for his sword in panic

"Captain! The girl! She is gone insane! You have to come right away!"

He stood frozen for a second processing the information, there was no attack? No one threatened the ship? It was all about a woman? Shino closed his eyes and sent a silent pray to the Gods to help him. He drop his feet on the cold floor.

"You can`t manage a single woman?" Shino rubbed his eyes.

As they walked to her room he seriously considered hiring a new crew everybody looked scared as if they had seen the Death herself. Cowards thought he and glared at Choji who refused to get anywhere near her cabin.

Shino opened the door and leaned just in time to avoid something smashing into his face. He looked unbelieving at the woman. She was flushed with red, her nostrils wide open and eyes just slits

"You…you…." She growled and rocked towards him. Before Shino could even realize what was happening he was cornered with his hands protecting the most vital points of his body from her crawls. She had truly gone insane, Hana didn't really care if she hit or not she just needed to continue attacking the man in front of her.

"You imbecile! Who do you think you are! Keeping me here against my will! You … you…" She couldn't` find the right words to express her feelings.

Shino struggled as he finally caught her wrists, keeping her steady.

"Calm down woman!" he ordered which only made her look at him with eyes wide with unbelief.

"How dare you!" With new found strength she tried to free herself from his grasp.

"Dear Lord can you stay still for one second!" The young man tightened his grip and turned her around so now her back was firmly pressed against his chest with her wrists pulled at each side of her body.

He heard her inhale sharply. That was a mistake he thought as he could feel every inch of her body pressed against him. He closed his eyes at the awareness that she fit so damn perfectly against him. She stilled at the second afraid to even flex a muscle.

Why was this happening to him? Shino almost whimpered. Almost. He did nothing wrong. Well, with the exception of few robbed ships here and there. A few kidnapped royalties for ransoms and the smuggling tea and weapons. But overall he did nothing to deserve this.

If he only pushed his hand a little forward he could slip his hands under that shirt of hers and touch that silky skin. He shook his head violently. What he was thinking now he was turning into Kiba, next thing he knew he would go after the waitresses at those brothels Kiba loved going.

"I see you are in talkative mood today?" He said against her ear. "I`ll let you go if you promise to hide those claws of yours." He felt her nod and slowly released her.

The woman sat on the tiny bed and silence filled the room. Usually he didn`t had any problem with silence it was Kiba who needed to fill it with ramble. But now he had work, and Aburame Shino was a man who never neglected his work.

"Will you talk?" he folded his arms on his chest and leant against the wall.

"Look…if I knew what was it that you are looking for I would tell you, if that was what is needed for you to let me go."


End file.
